Amnesia Sena
by raquixxa
Summary: Sena got into an accident and suffers from a case of amnesia. What does this mean for the rest of the team? It means that they will see a new version of Sena. Amnesia Sena has less reservations, less fears, and less clothes? -title is read as Ah- mnes-ya Sena- think heavy accent, supposed to sound like i miss ya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Eyeshield 21

Sena opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling above him. Where am I? He wondered. The hospital, there's no doubt about it, he thought moments later. He could smell the heavy antiseptic in the air, he could sense a migraine starting in his brain and he could feel the bandages tightly wrapped around his forehead. His whole body hurt like he went to hell and back, so much that even breathing was painful. He was obviously injured and had ended up in the hospital. Sena should have been worrying right now or at least curious as to how he ended up in this predicament, but all he felt was a quiet indifference. He was tired and he couldn't summon the energy to care even if he wanted to so he went back to staring at the ceiling. It was a uniform white and smooth across. There were no splotches or even the tiniest of bumps even with the unforgiving bright lights shining on it. Like the ceiling, his mind was surprisingly empty and calm despite the pain he felt. With nothing better to do, he engaged in a staring contest with the ceiling for what seems like hours but was probably only a few seconds. He was losing, his eyes were getting heavier and he was about to succumb to the pull of sleep when a high pitch screaming jolted him awake.

"Seeenaaa! You're awake!"

He slowly pulled himself upright with the help of the girl standing close to him and proceeded to stare at the short blue-haired girl with indigo eyes who was wearing a weird combination of a cheerleading uniform, red bat wings, and rollerblades. Was rollerblading allowed in the hospital? He thought silently to himself. It was only now, that he notice the crowd of people gathered in his room. He didn't recognize anybody in the room. The girl who helped him up was oddly familiar with her blue eyes, brown hair, kind smile, and motherly concern emulating from her eyes as she looked at him. He could only return her gaze with a confused one of his own before he moved on to the other people in the room. Other than the two girls, the rest of the group was guys.

There was a lot of good looking...scratch that… droll worthy guys in the room. There were guys of every hair color possible and even impossible colors like pink and white. There were guys that are twice his height and some that were only a few centimeters taller than him, although the majority of them were of the first kind. There were guys that are lean and toned and others that look like they are just filled with muscles. For Sena, it was like being in a candy store with all its variety and flavor.

He praised himself for not salivating and just resorting to licking his lips as he descends from his euphoric high and snaps himself from indulging in all the possible naughty daydreams he just came up with. He thought he did a good job in hiding it until he saw the guy with the spiky blond hair and earrings giving him a predatory smile that says he noticed. Normally, Sena would have been embarrassed to be caught, but for an unknown reason that smile resulted in all of Sena's blood rushing downwards and a slight sheen of hidden promises glowing in his eyes. He tried to distract himself with other thoughts like the weather seen through his window, the curious twitching tail of the screaming girl's uniform, what type of smile the blond would have on when he is on top of Sena, when Sena is riding him, or better yet, when he enters Sena and he thrusts against that special place until he can't take it anymore and he…

Shit, he needed other thoughts quickly, thoughts like… why are this group of people here? They obviously knew who Sena was judging by their presence in his hospital room and their stares at him, but Sena is positive that he never met these people before in his life. Sena racked his mind for all the possibilities as to how these people knew him.

Are they my childhood friends who grew up and came to look for me? No, they can't be. Not all of them at once. I don't remember having any childhood friends. No wait, I did have some friends. But why can't I remember who they are. Must be because it was so long ago.

Are they classmates of mine? If it is, then I must be one lucky person to get into a class with all these handsome guys. But some of them look older than me. Maybe only some of them are my classmates. But why can't I remember who's in my class and what is the name of my school. Am I homeschooled? Is that why?

Sena furrowed his brows and murmured quietly to himself, subconsciously ignoring the many calls of "Sena", "Sena", "Sena". The girl with blue hair, tired of being ignored, screamed in her best cheerleading voice,

"SENA!"

"hm, what?" replied Sena, finally looking up from his bed sheets

"are you alright, you have a confused look on your face for a while" said the girl with concern written on her face

"I have been meaning to ask all of you this for a while, but who are you?"

The girl with brown hair gasps quietly with her hand over her mouth, and her blue eyes almost ready to cry. The faces of everyone else in the room were a mixture of shock and concern except for one person who was deep in thoughts with a frown on his face.

* * *

***Hiruma's Flashback: 6 days ago***

Does the fuckin shrimp not know how worried he is? Yoichi Hiruma does not worry about other people; he leaves that for the fuckin manager to do. But the fuckin shrimp did something to him. He does not know what, but he does not like this feeling. It made him feel vulnerable and Yoichi Hiruma did not like having any weaknesses and feeling vulnerable like this is definitely a weakness. He felt like fuckin mother hen as he paces back and forth in front of the emergency room.

'The fuckin shrimp is going to be fine. There won't be any fuckin problems. The fuckin doctors going to come out with the fuckin shrimp, he's going to fuckin sleep here tonight, and tomorrow morning he'll leave this fuckin dreadful place and we'll return to playing fuckin American football.' Hiruma tells himself this, but Hiruma, being who he is, can't lie to himself about the all the possibilities. He already calculated the chances of each and only 17 percent of the shrimp being ok is not good enough for him.

"If the fuckin shrimp is not fuckin ok, then the fuckin guy who puts him into this fuckin situation is going to fuckin pay for this fuckin accident" Hiruma said while pulling out his little black book and crackled rather loudly. His shadow grew twice as large and as he crackled, the shadow became even more sinister.

The whole Devil Bats team looked up in the middle of their prayers and shuddered and felt a tiny bit of sadness for the person on the receiving end of their captain's wrath.

"Hiruma-san", said Mamori as she stood up from her chair and walked over to him with her hands across her chest.

"What, damn manager? You're going to give me a lecture on forgiving others on the goodness of my fuckin heart?" said Hiruma with an apparent sneer on his face

"Goodness no, I just wanted to help you in carrying out your plan and to make sure that you're not too lenient on that asshole" replied Mamori with an angelic smile

The whole Devil bats team shuddered again. They felt bad for that poor unsuspecting soul. Mamori and Hiruma together is something they wouldn't wish on even their worst enemy. The guy is going to be scarred for life.

* * *

***Hiruma's Flashback: 3 days ago***

The fuckin' doctors said that the shrimp will be fine, but if he is fine, then why the fuck is he still in a coma for three days straight? Hiruma slumped even lower into his chair as he ran his fingers through his messed-up hair. He had been sitting in the same chair for the past few days, only getting up to use the bathroom and to check up on the shrimp after waking up from one of his nightmares. He has been having the same nightmare every night but in different forms. It would start off differently each time, but it would always end up with the chibi dead. Getting up from his chair, Hiruma ran his fingers through his hair one more time and he looked across the room at the chibi with a pained smile on his face. The chibi looked like he's just sleeping on that bed. There was a small smile on Sena's face and with the moonlight shining through the hospital window and highlighting his face in all the right places, he looked like a fuckin' angel.

Hiruma walked over to the sleeping angel and lightly brush back some loose hair from Sena's face. He ran his fingers slowly down Sena's features; starting from his forehead to his nose and finally to his lips. He lifted his fingers and lean down to softly touch his lips to Sena's. From just that small gesture, Hiruma can feel his heart thump a little faster and his eyes watering just the slightest bit.

"Shit" Hiruma cursed silently to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

***Hiruma's Flashback: Day Sleeping Beauty woke up***

Hiruma cracked open one eye and yawned loudly. He quickly straightened up and walked over to Sena. For the first time in many nights, Hiruma got a good night of rest free from nightmares and this made him suspicious. After checking over Sena and seeing that there were no changes in comparison to last night, Hiruma gave a quick sigh of relief. It was short lived as his sharp ears picked up the sound of loud chattering coming closer to the hospital room, forcing Hiruma to walk back to his seat. He managed to sit down and put on a blank face before the door opened to reveal the whole Deimon Devil Bats American Football team.

"You-nii" said Suzuna as she rollerbladed over to look at Sena. "How is he today?"

"Does the squirt look like he changed?" Hiruma replied

"No" Mamori whispered quietly to herself, but in the small hospital room, it was loud enough for everyone to hear clearly

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at Sena and as each person wandered around in their own thoughts. They were all there when it happened. It was Saturday afternoon and after practicing since the sun came up, Doburoku-sensei told the team to stop and take a break. Kurita's stomach was the first to express hunger, followed by Monta's, and soon the rest of the players' stomachs were growling. With a chuckle and suggestion from Dokuroku-sensei and a nod from Hiruma, the team decided to treat themselves for the day and went to the nearest restaurant for barbeque. It was a long walk from the school to the restaurant, but it felt shorter than usual when armed with good friends, nice weather, and light conversations on football. They were a street away from the restaurant when Sena stopped laughing and Mamori screamed, "Look Out!". Before the last syllable left her mouth, Sena rushed over and scooped the little kid out of danger, but Sena didn't see the car that was turning as he ran for the sidewalk. Upon contact, Sena crumbled to the ground, but luckily, the kid was protected from the car and from the fall, escaping only with a few cuts on one side of his arm. The driver immediately drove off and the Devilbats team forced their shock paralyzed bodies to run over to Sena as Hiruma wrote down the license plate and Mamori called the ambulance.

After the ordeal in the emergency room, the doctor reported that there were no severe or permanent damage, just some broken bones and a hit to the brain due to the fall. As a result, Sena was in a coma. The doctor reassured everyone as best as he could that Sena would wake up soon, but it was a question of time; it could be a few weeks or a few months at most. Ever since then, Hiruma had been accompanying Sena and the rest of the team would visit every day before practice though it was not the same without Hiruma's gunfire and yelling and Sena's face of determination.

As the Devilbats experienced their own little flashbacks, they were startled to hear footsteps coming closer to the room. Once again, the door opened to reveal an array of people from all the teams the Devilbats faced in the past few months: Ojou White Knights, Seibu Wild Gunmans, Shinryuji Naga, Bando Spiders, and Poseidon to name a few. They were all carrying bouquets of flowers and get well fruits basket which later turned Sena's room into a mini florist shop. After everyone crammed into the small room and made their greetings to one another, they gathered into a semi circle around Sena's hospital bed and wondered if he will wake up in time for the long awaited Christmas Bowl.

It was like if Sena, somewhere in his deep sleep, heard the many different versions of the same question and answered with blinking eyes. Suzuna, one of the people nearest to Sena, saw the opened eyes and responded with a loud and ecstatic,

"Seeenaaa! You're awake!"

* * *

***Fast forward a little bit***

It took a few minutes, but before long, there were a lot overlapping questions, each vying for Sena's attention. Mamori, being ever so protective of Sena, saw the confusion on Sena's face and the loud ruckus everyone was creating, forcing her to slam the door on the faces of everyone except for the Devilbats. She walked slowly over to Sena and started talking. She told him about his current situation, what his name was, who he was, and introduced the remaining visitors, ending with herself.

"I am Mamori Anezaki, a childhood friend of yours. You have always called me Mamori-neechan. Do you remember?" she asked softly

"Ma-mor-ri-nee-chan?" said Sena, playing around with the sound of the words in his mouth. He racked his empty head for any sign of a spark, but he could only shake his head at the resulting confusion.

"How about you tell him one of your fondest memory, to jumpstart his memory?" Musashi suggested

"um… Sena, do you remember that one time we played dressed up? You looked so cute as a girl and afterwards we got cream puffs together and talked about your crushes…" Mamori said with a whimsical note in her voice

"A recent memory" Musashi said

"That was recent" Mamori stated looking straight at Sena who still had a confused look on his face

"I'm Suzuna Taki. I'm the head cheerleader for the Devilbats football team and everyone here is on the team. Mamo-nee is the manager and you are our running back. Do you remember? How about that one time a few weeks ago when I taught you our cheers and you performed it in front of the whole team while wearing our cheerleading uniform?" Suzuna stopped to giggle at the memory, while all the boys groaned. After that 'performance', all the guys had mysteriously disappeared into the shower room. It took half an hour before they reappeared and another hour was spent reassuring Sena that his cheering was great and that they all had felt feverish and needed to take a shower immediately. They didn't want to worry Sena and it was definitely not due to Sena's performance that they left. Only after a hour of lying and a million excuses did Sena come out of his slump and returned to normal, but before Suzuna had lead him away to change, Sena turned around and said, "Since you guys liked it so much, I'll make sure to do it again". At the time, they couldn't say anything in response and hoped that Sena forgot. This was one memory that they wished Sena never remembered. Luckily for them, Sena's face remained confused.

"Ok, I'm next. I am Taro Raimon. Also known as Monta, a reference to the great Joe Montana who played in the NFL…" Monta said

"Don't listen to those lies" Jumonji said with an eye roll

"It's true, right Hiruma-san?" Monta asked the guy who came up with his nickname while scratching his head and jumping up and down

"Sure, monkey" Hiruma replied

Monta was fuming over the monkey remark and although Sena had amnesia, he was still a pacifier by nature. He attempted to calm Monta down, by saying, "Monta, can you continue with what you were saying?"

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted. I was going to say that I am your best friend and the wide receiver on the team. As for fondest memory….That's kind of hard…How 'bout most embarrassing moment? That'll probably get you to remember me. So, for my birthday, my great aunt from my mother side of the family got me a gift card to this photography place. We went together after practice and spent like an hour browsing at the stuff they got there. There were a lot boring stuffs there, nothing worth spending the money on, stuffs like getting your own picture on a mug, on a t-shirt, family albums, and other things like that. We were going to leave when I spot the gag gifts they had. I really wanted the picture printed toilet paper and was planning to put Hiruma-san's face on it, but it was out of my price range so I finally decided on the picture printed boxers. It was too creepy to put anyone else's picture on it without them knowing so we decided on your face. It was a piece of art. There were about forty miniature photos of your face plastered all over the pair of boxers. I was never going to wear it, just for keepsakes."

"That's quite a memory, but I still don't remember it…" Sena said with a small frown and furrowed eyebrows

"Wait, I'm not done. That was not the embarrassing part" Monta said

"So, like a few days ago, I ran out of clean underwear and had no choice but to wear that pair of boxers."

"That's embarrassment for you. No one would have known if you didn't tell them" Kurita said

" Still not done. I was also late that day and was doing my dash MAX to school. I catch up to Sena on the way and was about to slow down to talk to him when I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. I tried to steady myself by reaching for Sena, but we both fell as a result. I landed on top of Sena. The embarrassing part wasn't the position we were in, but the fact that my pants ripped and the boxers was peeking through. " Monta said while pulling his hair and turning pink as he relived the experience in his mind "There were so many girls from our school behind us and now they all think we are gay!"

"But I am gay" Sena stated with a bright smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hm…I guess…I guess it wouldn't be such a big deal since Sena's gay" Monta muttered "Since Sena's gay…WAIT… WHAT?"

"Did you not know, Monta-san" Yukimitsu asked

"No!" Monta replied "Did all of you know? Am I the last one to find out? How did this happen? I'm the best friend!"

"Yes, monkey, you're so slow" Hiruma said with a bored voice

"Yea, we all knew" replied Jumonji while glancing back and forth at Kuroki and Togano who followed his reply with a chorus of "Yeahs"

Mamori and Suzuna only nodded their heads and giggled loudly when Monta glanced at them. Taki, on the other hand, raised his leg up 180 degree and did a few turns while saying "AH-HA-HA". Monta ignored him and turn to Kurita and Musashi who glanced at each other with a slightly confused look on their faces. Kurita responded for both Musashi and himself.

"Umm…" said Kurita twirling his two pointer fingers together "We were surprised by Sena-kun's comment too. We thought Sena-kun and Suzuna-chan liked each other but were too shy to say anything"

Suzuna stopped giggling at that point and slowly turned a bright cherry red. She started to shudder "N-n-no, m-me and S-se-n-n-a…H-h-a-ha" and shook her head quickly and roughly in an attempt to emphasized her point. She turned her head slightly to sneak a peek at Sena to see how he responded to Kurita's accusation, but was surprised to see him asleep. She hadn't notice when Sena had fallen asleep throughout this whole exchange. No one else had notice the sleeping boy and was talking loudly over each other. Suzuna hushed everyone in the room and pointed at Sena. A few people chuckled at the sight and they all quickly left except for Hiruma who stayed behind to watch over Sena. After the door was closed, Hiruma walked over to Sena's bedside.

"Welcome back, squirt" he whispered

* * *

Mamori's footsteps echoed loudly as she walked down the hall to the exit. It was a hospital and usually she would have been more conscious of the noise she was making, but today, she had a lot on mind. She was angry with herself for not being able to figure out who Sena liked even though Sena had unknowingly given her the perfect opportunity with his "I'm gay" statement.

A few days before the accident, Sena had nervously told her with a cute blush on his face, that he had a crush on someone of the same gender. Upon hearing this, she had, of course, a fangirl moment and squealed over Sena. She did not care for what gender Sena liked and was well prepared with wedding plans for whichever one he chose, but she did harbored a secret desire for a same gender relationship. Although, she didn't look like it, Mamori was a yaoi fangirl and in the midst of hugging Sena and reviewing the wedding plans in her mind, she realized that she didn't know who Sena liked. She badgered Sena for days afterwards, but all she got from Sena was that he was undecided and that it was complicated. This bothered her to no ends and as a result, she launched a plan, the 'No more cream puffs until I find out who Sena likes" plan. She had also told Suzuna about the plan and about Sena, though, now she regretted not realizing about Suzuna's crush and not telling her more gently. It was too late to change anything now, but she made a mental note to find a boyfriend for Suzuna-chan after she was done with Sena.

After Sena got hurt, she was too preoccupied with worry to even think about implementing the plan, but since Sena finally woke up, it was time for her to do some snooping around. The more she thought about it, the more she felt that it was such a shame, that she did not see any unusual expressions on any of her team mates faces when Sena made his statement. It would have made things so much easier for her. She should have been paying close attentions instead of giggling so much.

Mamori stopped in her tracks. Why was she giggling so much? It was unlikely for her. It could have been Jumonji-kun's obvious lying. His constant glances at his two closest friends for support were pretty obvious that they did not know at all that Sena is gay. It could have been that, but she doubted it. She didn't understand it either, she was looking around the room and suddenly she felt the urge to giggle. Did she see something that was strange when she was looking around?

* * *

Jumonji was confused. He needed time to think so he made up some bullshit excuse and left his friends behind as he made his way to the park. He walked to an isolated area and plopped down onto the bench. He stretched out his limbs and stared at the clouds for a while as he gathered his thoughts. Jumonji was not the smartest guy nor was he dumb; he would call himself the simple sort of guy. Maybe that's why his position as a lineman is perfect for him; he has one clear objective, he would stand his ground and defend whether it would be to protect the quarterback or to assist Sena.

Sena. Sena is the problem. He is the reason why Jumonji was so confused. Why was he so upset when Sena was hurt? He deduced that it was because Sena was his team mate and friend. Why was he so happy that Sena woke up? Because Sena was his team mate and friend. Why was he so happy that Sena was gay? Because Sena was his team mate and friend. Jumonji was confused because the logic here was flawed and he did not know why. Why was he so happy that Sena was gay? Was he gay? But he never felt the same way towards Togano and Kuroki or any other boys in general. Maybe Sena was an exception. If that's the case, then does that mean he liked Sena?

Jumonji got up from the bench and walked towards the streets. He was no longer confused. He knew what he had to do now. He gotta go kiss Sena.

* * *

Hiruma was sitting in the same seat for the past few hours, mulling over the events that had passed today. He shifted his position slightly and debated whether or not he should take this chair with him when the squirt is discharge from the hospital. He's not sure where the chair will fit in his small apartment, but in the past week or so, he had been sleeping and sitting in the chair so long that he was positive that his butt print was firmly marked into the cushion. Hiruma shifted again in his seat and sighed. He noticed that he had been sighing a lot recently. It was another unwanted change in him and it was all the shrimp's fault.

He stared at the person in question who was still sleeping soundly despite the intense stares from him. He had been thinking about Sena's statement from this morning. When Hiruma had first realized that he liked the shrimp, he knew that he would have a difficult task in making Sena like him back. He would have to get Sena to go past the whole "I like boys" issue before Sena could even consider liking him, but with today's statement, his task had gotten a lot lighter. He was happy, to say the least, but he was not happy over the way he changed. The old Hiruma would not show his emotions; the closest to ever showing his happiness is a kick to his team mate's back. The new Hiruma, however, changed his expression, UNintentionally. What made it even worse was that although the change was slight, he could have sworn that the damn manager saw it. She may be oblivious when it came to Sena being Eyeshield 21, but she was still a member of the "Brainy Trio".

Hiruma got up from his chair and stretched his muscles. He finally came to a conclusion and made his decision. With one less obstacle in his path and the assurance that the shrimp was going to be fine, Hiruma decided that it was finally time to use his plan to seduce Sena, and the damn manager better not interfere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Sena's POV:

When Sena woke up from his long nap, the first sight that greeted his eyes was one of Hiruma-san. It was not a bad sight to wake up to. Hiruma-san was slouching in his seat and was staring out the window deep in thoughts, not fully paying attention to anything else and not noticing that Sena was awake. Sena wasn't sure why he wanted to but nevertheless took this opportunity to fully check out Hiruma-san. He had this feeling that it was a rare occurrence to catch Hiruma-san unguarded like this. His eyes started at the bottom and took in those long and strong legs encased in a pair of black skinny jeans. They weren't painted-on tight, but left a lot for one to visual about, especially as Sena's eyes moved upwards. He could feel his cheeks and some other region of his body heating up as his imagination went to work painting a detailed picture of Hiruma-san without that restricting garment on. Sena quickly swept his eyes over that region and moved on to the upper half of the body. There Hiruma-san was wearing a tight black t-shirt that hugged his lean body perfected and completed his black ensemble. Sena stopped for a moment to chuckled at the all black outfit Hiruma-san was wearing; he just knew that this was Hiruma-san go to outfit. Sena thought it was weird that he remembered little details about Hiruma-san like this, but he just ignored it and put it aside as his memory being wacky.

Sena continued his inspection and moved his eyes upward to Hiruma-san's face only to see a pair of eyes staring back at him. One raised eyebrow and one wide grin later, Hiruma asked,

"You like what you see, squirt?"

Sena felt the blush on his face spreading. It wouldn't have surprised him to see his face bright red. Hiruma-san was supposed to be staring out the window and not at him. It was a repeat of the first day Sena was awake. Sena sighed in resignation to his fate and opened his mouth in preparation for an excuse, any excuse that would get him out of this situation, but what came out of his mouth was,

"It's not bad. I've seen better"

Sena's face was nonchalant as he said these words, but inside his brain, he was freaking out. WTF did he just say? For a moment, Sena thought his mouth actually had a mind of its own, but after he calmed down slightly, he knew he was being ridiculous. He had simply blurted out the thought that was on his mind. He couldn't take it back now. He had to continue with what he had started, but somewhere on the back of his mind, he knew this was more than a little out of character for him. On the other hand, he was kinda happy that he said this instead. He could have pictured how the other way would have paved out. He would have been flustered and stuttering as he made excuses after excuses, saying them all because none of them would have sounded right or believable. He would be talking nonstop as he spilled excuses as fast as his mind could conjure them up, his words would come out fast and in such a jumble that it would sound like a list of mumbled nonsense. It would have been embarrassing. He somehow knew that this is what the old Sena would have done and he also knew that he wanted to change that bad habit. He felt that the Sena before the accident was gradually changing as a reaction to his new love for football and his friends and that this was one of the goals that he wanted to reach. He wanted to speak freely, unrestricted by his personal qualms. It might seem silly to say he changed by just saying a few words, but when his mouth spoke for itself, he experienced a sense of relief, a sense of "yeah, I said it, what are you going to do about it?"

* * *

Hiruma's POV:

Hiruma was shocked. Did he just hear what he just heard? He was speechless for about a minute before he regained his senses. Was the squirt even aware of what he just said? He was slightly offended but the big issue was that it was totally unexpected and out of character. Hiruma chuckled mentally. This could be very interesting, he thought. Once again, his eyebrows were raised and his smile got wider,

"Really? I don't believe it. Whose better looking than me?"

"Well…a lot of people. More than half of the people present in the room when I first woke up were really good looking. The white haired guy, the pink haired guy, the so black my hair is blue guy, the other super tall black haired guy, and that's just to name a few. Too bad I don't know their names, it would have been nice…."

Hiruma cleared his throat a few time (in annoyance) and Sena got back on track, though it was apparent that he was more than slightly embarrassed. That dreamy expression on Sena more than showed that he was off in la la land.

"Um, there's also people in our team that are good looking. For example, Jumonji-san. His scar on his right cheek is pretty sexy…" said Sena trailing off once again

Hiruma cleared his throat once again as one of his eyebrows began to twitch. This squirt. What in the world is he thinking about what that expression on his face?

"You've only been awake for around two hours at most in the past two days and what did you spend your time doing? Checking out guys and having illicit daydreams. You're such a pervert, squirt" Hiruma crackled sounding more malicious than he intended.

"illicit? Pervert?" Sena repeated with a raised eyebrow and a frown. "last thing I checked, it wasn't against the laws to daydream, even if the day dream is more of a wet dream"

Who knew the squirt could make such an expression and look so delicious doing so, Hiruma thought to himself. What is he saying? It's hard to focus on his words when his lips is so distracting.

"wait a minute" Sena continued on with furrowed brows in concentration "My memory is fuzzy but I remember that time I saw your EXTENSIVE porn collection on your laptop. No wonder you protect that laptop like it's your life. And that wasn't the only time…"

Shit, no one was suppose to know about that, but it's nothing to be really embarrassed about, thought Hiruma. His poker face was only marred by a slight frown

"I think you didn't notice me that time. I think I was outside the door. Yes, that was it, I couldn't go inside. I arrived early for practice and was about to go inside, but I saw that you were watching your collection through the slight opening of the clubroom door…"

Shit, Shit, Fuck, I hope it wasn't recent. Fuck, it better not be that time, Hiruma thought.

"Of course, it was too embarrassing for me to go in. I turned around to leave, but I heard a name coming from you. What was it again? I really can't recall, but it made me stop and blush. I think it was the name of somebody I know. Who was it? Who do you like, Hiruma-san? Shit, it really annoys me that I can't remember anything. I know it was a recent memory. I think it was one day before the accident. Can you tell me Hiruma-san? It is rude to ask you this, but then again, I don't think this is a normal conversation we are having"

Shit, fuck, shit, shit, fucking shit. Out of all the times, the one time he didn't want to be caught by the shrimp, he was caught. Shit. There is no fuckin way he is telling the shrimp the name. No fuckin way. How will he get out of this mess? He have to quickly close this subject. Quickly before the shrimp remembers. Shit, thought Hiruma.

"Hmm…that day? It's nothing like what you're thinking shrimp. It was merely the name of a celebrity," replied Hiruma

"Oh" said Sena getting up from his hospital bed "Wait, don't move an inch Hiruma-san"

What? What is the shrimp doing now? Hiruma's face was one of confusion as he watched Sena walked over to his chair and bend down slightly to his current height. Sena's face was eye level with Hiruma's and was moving closer and closer. Hiruma could feel his breathe hitching up. Was the squirt going to do what he thinks he's going to do? He stared at the rosy pink lips that were moving closer into his proximity.

*SLAP*

The fuck? thought Hiruma

"What was that for?" he said with shock plastered on his features

"A fly was on your face" replied Sena surprised at Hiruma's reaction. He pointed at the palm of his hand where the remains of the fly were sticking to.

It was this position that Sena and Hiruma was in when Mamori and Jumonji rushed in.

"Are you ok, Sena? We heard a slap. How could you Hiru—" cried Mamori before she stopped as she saw the current situation.

"What the f—" said Jumonji


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Fly. There was a fly" said Sena, quickly deflating the situation before it could lead to any more misunderstandings.

"So..that slap..you were trying to kill the fly.." Jumonji said slowly, having trouble understanding what was going on.

"Yep" replied Sena while pointing at the dead insect in his hand. Mamori who was quietly reassessing the situation quickly move next to Sena and wrapped her protective arms around him. The slight swelling and redness on Hiruma's cheek were getting more pronounced and he did not look too thrilled about it.

"So...in order to kill that fly, you slapped Hiruma?" asked Jumonji, still having problems wrapping his head around it.

"Yes! the shrimp slapped me" snapped Hiruma while shooting one of his deadly glares at Jumonji who quickly paled until the intensity.

"Umm..did I miss something? You seem awfully mad Hiruma-san. Did I do something wrong?" asked Sena slightly choking underneath a constricting pair of arms. Mamori tightened her protective grip on Sena as Hiruma advanced forward towards him. Sena's face was blank, more out of confusion than anything else, while the advancing blond-haired teenager's face was blank just because he wanted it to be.

Mamori pulled Sena closer to her as she issued a warning, "Hiruma-san, what are you doing? Sena here is inju-"

She left her sentence incomplete as she watched Hiruma walked towards Sena, flicked Sena's forehead with his pointer finger, and continue to walk towards the door.

"I need to use the bathroom" he said before exiting and leaving two of the occupants speechless and one pouting as he touched his forehead.

* * *

Hiruma closed the door to the men's bathroom and slammed his head against the adjacent wall. After a few rounds of beating his head against the wall, he felt a bit calmer and a bit better. Fuck, he thought, when did he get so soft? As he walked towards the shrimp, he was ready to remind him why he was considered the scariest quarterback in all of Japan, but he couldn't do anything when he caught sight of the shrimp's oblivious face. Truthfully, he was tired after all the emotional anguish he suffered throughout the past week and his anger was squished as he was reminded of how glad he was to see that the shrimp was fine and awake.

But, now, his reputation probably got better. Hiruma resumed his head beating as he brainstormed the many ways to make his reputation ten times worser than it is now. Dammit, he will not be known as a softie.

* * *

Mamori was shocked at what just happened. The guy that walked out of the door was not the Hiruma she knew, he was a totally different person. Mamori stared at the door for a few minutes before noticing Sena's waving hands in front of her face and the missing Jumonji.

"Where's Jumonji-kun, Sena?" asked Mamori

"Oh, he left a few minutes ago" replied Sena

Mamori didn't notice that she was dazed for so long and gathered her thoughts together. When she did, she almost did a happy dance. Everything made sense now. Why didn't she realize this earlier? Hiruma-san liked Sena! That's why his reaction was so strange and that's why she was giggling so much the other day.

"Sena" she said "I brought you some breakfast. Some of your favorites. I'm sorry to leave as soon as I got here, but we have practice this morning"

"It's fine Mamori-neechan"

Mamori waved goodbye as she turned around and walked towards the door leaving Sena alone for the first time since he woke up from his coma. Mamori was experiencing deja-vu as she walked along the hospital corridor deep in thought. It was too soon to ask Sena how he felt. She doubt he even remembers anything, much less know his own feelings. Hiruma was the type of guys Sena would go for, but most importantly she totally ship those two together. But in all honesty, Hiruma was a good guy even if he doesn't want to admit it. Strong sense of sportmanship, a team player, intelligent, determination, pride, and she saw first hand how much he cares for his teammates. He could even be kind if he wanted to. All in all, a bad boy with (definitely not a heart of gold, that would be too much of an exaggeration) a decent beating heart. Mamori approved, but she's not certain about Sena's feelings. There are a lot of guys to consider as well. For now, Mamori will observe the situation and act accordingly.

* * *

For the second day in a row, Jumonji found himself walking towards the park with a lot on his mind. He thought that with all the thinking he did yesterday, he wouldn't have to think for another few weeks, but apparently the fates have another thing in mind. He sat down onto the same bench in the same isolated area. Like Mamori, for Jumonji it was a deja-vu of what happened yesterday. Yesterday, he was shocked by Sena and today he was shocked by both Sena and Hiruma. I think i preferred yesterday, he thought, I don't think my mind can handle all these surprises and thinking.

When he woke up today, he went straight to Sena's hospital. He had a plan ready, to get Hiruma out of the room and to kiss Sena, but as he got closer to the room, he suddenly got nervous. He tried to calm his nerves by walking back and forth in front of Sena's room and as a result, he overheard Sena's conversation with Hiruma. Most of the things he heard were unclear, but of course, he heard the parts about himself loud and clear. Once again, he was surprised by the words coming from Sena's mouth. He was so shocked that his face turned pink. It was a weird reaction, but he didn't want to look too deeply into it.

Jumonji touched the scar on his cheek and mulled over his feelings. He no longer need to kiss Sena, though he wanted to. It is already confirmed now that he, Jumonji, did like Sena, though how he is so sure about it from just a few words from Sena, was a bit confusing. Maybe it's because Sena complimented him, thought that he was especially good looking, and showed interest in him as a man. Hm. Yeah, it was that.

But there was the second shock he had to worry about. Jumonji wasn't smart or super observant, but he could recognized that Hiruma liked Sena as well. There was no other possible reason for his reaction. He could have a rapid personality change, but Jumonji doubted that. He could have felt sympathy for Sena and stopped, but Hiruma never did that before, like ever. He could have cracked from worrying over Sena, but this was Hiruma he was talking about. Hiruma liking Sena was logical, and the first thought that popped into Jumonji's head when he saw the scene in front of him. You should always trust your first instinct. And a man with a crush can spot another man who is crushing on his crush. That one he just made up, but it is the truth.

* * *

***Next Few Days ***

For Sena, the next few days had been very weird. He wasn't sure if his friends were usually so strange or if this was normal for them, but as the days passed and the weirdness showed no sign of disappearing, Sena decided to accept it as another new presence in his life. Apparently Mamori-neechan told Suzuna-chan what happened with Hiruma-san and now the whole team knew about it. Even their friends from the other teams knew about it as everyone mingled together in Sena's room. Ever since then, his friends have been popping into his room whenever they have free time to stare at Hiruma and Sena. Hiruma was annoyed by the constant staring and chatter, but at least Sena was enjoying himself. He was amused by the various excuses his friends came up with to visit him. "Oh Sena, i thought you might be hungry" " I saw these flowers and thought of you" "I thought you might be cold, so I brought you some blankets" " I thought you might be hot, so here's a fan" "I brought some toothpaste in case you run out" "Some movies in case you get bored" "A football for practicing" "A guitar if you want to play" "Some books on guitar since you don't know" "An English dictionary, so you can read those guitar books"

Before, Sena knew it, his room is cluttered with flowers, food, and other random items. There were barely enough room to move around and just around when the next batch of items and people were about to enter the room, Hiruma got up from his chair and blocked the door.

"Since you guys seem to enjoy staring at me so much, you can stare at me all you want during practice. YAHA" Hiruma did not have his guns to shoot at his teammates, so he did the next best thing and took the junk they were about to bring in, and threw it at them "What are you waiting for? Scram. Time for practice" With that, Hiruma left the room and the Devil Bats followed him unwillingly.

Hiruma was out to repair his reputation and he succeeded. After a few days of practice, everyone on the team went to visit Sena with tired faces, sluggish movements, and a lot of complaints. They begged Sena to work his magic again, but Sena was just as confused as they were as to what he had done to make Hiruma act that way. They tried to explain the various torture methods Hiruma had employed, before the nurse shooed them out for going past the visiting hours. The things his friends mentioned to him were confusing, something about guns, psycho dogs, bulldozers, a scary Mamori-neechan, and alot of spicy wasabi.

Yep, his friends were weird. There was no doubt about it, thought Sena. He decided to end that train of thought there and returned to his book, Darry Botter, which was given to him by Hiruma-san. It was a story about an aspiring quarterback who went to an isolated American football institution in the middle of a forest to become the best football player in the country. There he met his two best friends and the trio embarked on miscellaneous adventures against jealous teammates and scheming rival coaches, searches for the rare football shaped stone and the mythical Devil Bats, and trainings to better themselves. Sena thought it was a good book, but he could have swore that he read another book very similar to it...

*Knock, knock*

The door slid open to reveal a tall brolic man with purple deadlocks. He dropped his suitcase to the ground with a stolid thud and removed his sunglasses with flourish. He turned his eyes towards Sena and smiled.

"How are you doing, brat? You are mine now"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Sena

"Oh, I forgot. Unko-ch- no, I mean Unsui told me that there will be some issues. I'm Agon. Agon Kongo. How can you not remember me?" Agon replied with a pout "How can you forget this face of mine? And this awesome body too?"

"Um..Sorry Agon-kun. I really don't remember anything" Sena said. 'And I'm not sure if I want to remember' he added under his breath

"Just call me Agon. I think our relationship qualified us to be on one name basis"

"Our relationship? What relationship?" asked Sena questioning the legitimacy of that statement. Agon-kun doesn't seem like someone he would be in an intimate relationship with. People that are flashy and slick like Agon-kun do not go well with people that preferred quiet and peace like him.

"Yes, our relationship. Do you not remember at all?"

"No, and I sincerely doubt that there ever was a relationship" With that sentence, Agon's eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"My, My. You have gotten braver since the accident, but you see, brat, I am not one to lie" said Agon while walking towards Sena's bed and leaning forward until they were eye to eye. Sena looked into his eyes and tried to decipher the secrets hidden there, but in the end, he had to admit that as far as he can tell, Agon-kun was telling the truth.

"Ok, there might be a chance that I am wrong" confessed Sena looking downward, blushing and breaking the eye contact.

"Don't worry. I'll make you remember it. Hopefully, you remember this" Agon said as he moved forward and made contact with Sena's lips. The kiss was soft and slow. Agon made sure not to be too forceful and left Sena the option to back away, but he was happy to note that Sena made no attempts to move. On the contrary, Sena was slowly melting into the kiss and was surprised at how much he was enjoying this kiss from a stranger he just met. Maybe opposites do attract, he thought idly before he left his brain behind and focused solely on those succulent lips kissing him. Sena wrapped his arms around Agon's neck and leaned forward slightly, trying to deepened the kiss. His tongue was softly prodding at his stranger's lips, but when he met resistance, he briefly opened his eyes to see one of confusion staring back at him. Was Agon not used to not being in control? thought Sena briefly before his brain shut down once again as the mouth before him opened up and his tongue was allowed entrance to the wet and hot cavern inside. He was about to do some exploring, but he got distracted by a voice coming from near the door.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Hiruma leaning against the doorway.

* * *

It was after practice and Hiruma was dead tried, but he decided to visit the shrimp to check up on him. It was definitely not because he missed seeing the shrimp's face or that he couldn't sleep the past few days without the shrimp across the room from him. It was definitely not. If there is no drastic change, the shrimp will be able to check out of the hospital tomorrow morning and would be able to play American football in a couple of days. Hiruma was here, at night and way past the visiting hours, just to tell the shrimp that information, even though he knew very well that he could just do it in the morning. He didn't know who he was trying to fool. Oh wait, himself, that's who. With an eye roll at his inner monologue, he made his way past the nurses and to Sena's room only to stop and gather his thoughts.

It was night time which according to one of his conversation with the shrimp was the most romantic time of the day and Hiriuma can rest assure that no one will intervene with him and Sena. He got distracted with practice and his other plans that he was behind in his most important one. Now was the perfect time to start his plan of "seduction". He didn't want to scare Sena too badly, so he'll start slow. A few touches, skin-to-skin contact, and a lot of eye contact. Maybe a kiss if things go according to plan. All of this won't happen today, but that is what stage one is composed of.

With a plan in mind, Hiruma opened the door, only to be greeted with the completion of stage one.

WTF was going one, he screamed inside his mind. That scream turned into a low growl as his brain went to work taking in the scene before him and his thoughts went dark and bloody.

The fuckin' shrimp was kissing someone. Or was he being kissed? It was hard to see in the fuckin' dark, but he can clearly see that the other occupant of the room was none other than the fuckin' dreadlocks. WTF was he doing here? He should still be in fuckin' America training his ass off. He obviously was not in America. Probably just arrived back to Japan thought Hiruma giving the suitcase near him a good old kick. That did nothing to relieve his anger. Fuck, he need to stop this before he shoots someone.

He took a few short breaths to steeled his voice and asked calmly, "What are you guys doing?"

* * *

Sena blinked a couple of time to regain his senses. What just happened? His arms were still around Agon. Wait, when did he started referring to Agon-kun as simply Agon? What happened to Sena? Why didn't he show any resistance? Sure, Agon was an amazing kisser, but that didn't mean Sena had to abandon his logic and melt on command. There was something about him that attracted Sena. As much as he hated to admit it, he had noticed it the moment Agon announced his presence. There was a spark. And as he got closer, Sena felt a loss of air and of control over his hormones. It was no excuse over the way he acted towards a person he just met, but at least he felt better knowing why.

"What are you doing here, shitty quaterback?" asked Agon making no attempts to move as he settled into Sena's bed. Sena, on the other hand, blushed, unwrapped his arms around Agon, got up, and scrambled over to a nearby chair.

"I should ask the same to you, shitty dreadlocks" said Hiruma, feeling just the tinniest bit better seeing the two apart.

"I asked first"

"How childish of you though I'm not surprised"

"You wanna fight?"

"Don't want to embarrassed you on your first day home"

"Oh, I won't be the one who will lose" The two of them glared at each other with arms crossed and tensions rising faster than Sena can run away. He was surprised at how things escalated.

"I'll be in the bathroom" said Sena walking, no running, out of the door. They looked like they were on the verge of fighting and he had this idea that it might be because of him. If he was in the room, he thought, he might make things even worse and he didn't want to take that chance. Plus, he really needed to use the restroom.

A part of him was glad that Hiruma-san was there to distract Agon because he wasn't sure how to act around Agon after the kiss. He needed time to think, but the more he thought about it, he realized that he was also upset that Hiruma-san saw that scene. He didn't know why, but he cared about what Hiruma-san thought of him. Was his concern for Hiruma-san because of respect and friendship? Or was it because he liked Hiruma-san? But he had a first name basis relationship with Agon. Was Agon lying? It didn't seem like it. Urgh. Why was things so confusing all of a sudden?

Sena wasn't paying attention to his surrounding as he walked towards the restroom. He didn't see the walk with caution sign on the floor or the wet floor sign either. The next thing Sena knew, he heard a loud sound and was lying on his back. Gosh, his head hurts.


End file.
